Fluid mechanics concepts are being simplified by capable numerical analysis techniques, and in turn, solved by computer graphics methods so as to understand fluid flow phenomena within the human circulatory system. Specific hemodynamic problems chosen for investigation were the analyzing of blood flow through present prosthetic heart valves in order to form an optimized form, and the concurrent investigation to gain knowledge concerning vascular degeneration and replacement. The capability of the investigation to interact in close harmony with new and ancillary computer components has been proven feasible. The knowledge gained of certain hemodynamic phenomena under present consideration, is being amplified, based upon the procedures of analyses formulated to this point and new approaches that are contemplated. Three dimensional computer "experiments" presently being evolved, are to be compared to stress analysis results, arrived at by scattered-light photostress equipment usage. In turn, graphical displays of fluid flow regimes within moving heart valves and within vascular channels with degeneration processes proceeding, are to be compared with in vivo data continuously scrutinized so as to also allow closer tolerance with the chosen in vitro approach. Thus, all phases of the subprojects described will allow an eventual understanding of certain hemodynamic situations, not approachable without the new tool of computer graphics.